Stuck my tongue out, out takes
by siwisnuppa
Summary: "Bella is back in Forks. she is the same,but still she is changed. Before she was one of the guys, will she be that this time? "Difference POV than in the story. thing i dont think needs to be in the story, but can help if you wonder about somethings.
1. She know more than A and E

ESMES POV

Alice have bin a more happier self after we got the news that Bella Swan was moving back to Forks, Edward was not. He was moping around kind of.

As a mother i was happy for Alice, and wised that edward could be to.

Edward never got along to well whit Bella last time she lived here. Thats because he never did know have to act around her. I and Carlels just to look after her when Charlie had to work late and that was a lot. Sow our home was like a second home for Bella

Many did see Bella as i extra kid in our family and Alice sometimes just to call Bella for the sister she never got. Sow that puts Edward in a strange situation, if what i think is right.

For Edward did not think of Bella in a sisterly way, and niter did Bella, i think and hoped.

I always did see Bella and Edward ending up together,

She would be good for him, and him for her. She was a dreamer and he was down to earth. She would dream and live in the air and he would out her down on earth when she needed to be hold down, but on the other hand her dream would end up to get him to try things none other would get him to try. She would get him to see the sun when he was drawning, and the best part she would never use Alice to get to Edward. I have seen sow many girls try to do that, Alice would get hurt and Edward would lock him self in his room and blame him self. He loved his sister and hated that anything he would do could hurt Alice.

Sometimes i think that Edward would just about anything for Alice, even if it ment that i would be miserable. Well except being friends whit Bella, or confess that he likes her. But than again i dont think he ever confess that to him self or again i could be wrong. Im just the mother, not Edward him self.

But whit have Edward had bin acting lately, it just made more and more sense.

He acts like he´s just thinking about Alice´s best interest, and yes Alice was hurt when Bella left and again when she understood that Bella wasn´t going to wright back. The weird part here is that Edward was hoping fore a longer time than Alice that Bella would actually wright her back. Like he couldn´t believe that Bella wouldn´t, and when he did give up hop he was moping around and no one could get him out of it. But after a same month he was kind of back to normal, Just like Alice kind of was. It was like Bella had taken a pice of bouth my kids whit her the night her mom come and she just got up and went to Phoenix.

The only thing i didn´t understand was why she didn´t even say good bye to at list Alice.

I know now why she did. six months after Bella left, Charlie stood at the door. He did not look goos, it like he hadn´t slept well in a long time.

He asked if he could come in and talk to Me and Carlisle, sow we did let him in. He started whit something like if we didn´t wont to hear we could just tell him to go. After we didn´t say anything to him, i he started whit have Renee one day just had stood at his door demanding that Bella was coming whit her. Charlie had said that it was up to Bella to say what she wonted. The next day, Renee had come again to talk to Bella and Charlie. She had then asked Bella to move to Phoenix whit her. Charlie had seen have hard it had bin fore Bella to chose, so he had said that she should go whit Renee. So that was what she had done. Charlie hadn´t ment to push Bella away, He wonted her to be whit him, but couldn´t say that. After she had left he had tried to contact her over the phone, but she would not talk to him. At first he had not understood why. But a week before he was at our door he had gotten to know that Bella didn´t think that he loved her and that he didn´t wont her anymore. That Charlie was happy that Renee had come to take her of his hands.

Then I also understood why Bella hadn´t said good bye, she just wonted to start over. That this was hurting Bella just as mach at it was hurting my kids. She hadn´t wonted to wright back to Alice, because she didn´t wont anything to remind her about Forks or Charlie.

That was also the night i promised something i wished i never had promised. I and Carlisle promised that we would not tell anybody about it. It sounds so stupid, but Bella had apparently told it to Renee and she to Charlie. Renee had promised to not tell anyone, but did think that Charlie had the right to know and Charlie again had promised, but did need someone to talk to. So bout had broken there promise, so why should we keep it? It would be easier for Alice and Edward to understand the hole thing, but the look in Charlie´s eyes was a good reason. And we were good at keeping our promises. So we hadn´t to now, sow why should we not keep it now? Now Bella could explain it her self and that was a lot better. I hop.

But what if Bella had changed? What if she didn´t wont anything to do whit my kids? What if she wasn´t the same Bella we all loved?

Could she had changed mach? could she just turn her back to Alice?

I just hop that every thing will turn out right.


	2. The first letter EPOV

_Bella_

_Cant you just answer one of my sisters letters?_

_I mean have difficult is it to take a pic of paper and a stupid panicle and wright something._

_Just I´m fine. _

_You have now idea of have bad she wants to hear from you. You really hurt her when you just did pack up and live like this. _

_You had plans whit her the next say if you dont remember. You had promised a day whit just you and her, no sports. _

_I did know that you would brake that promised, but like that. No i would never have thought you would brak it like that._

_Alice did cry when she found out that you had just moved to Phenix like that. _

_She didn´t even know that your mom did live there. She cries her self to sleep some nights thinking that you hate her. _

_Thinking that she did do something wrong. _

_I know that she didn´t._

_You are the one that did something wrong, you are making her cry. You are a lousy friend. _

_AND I HATE YOU!_

_Cant you just wright something to her. _

_Like i said, just some stupid words._

_Have i mentioned that i hate you for doing this to her._

_My sister is hurting and its your fault._

_I hate you now and will always hate you._

_Edward Cullen._

I looked at the letter. Could i really send that to Bella. What if she would cry, what if she did tell on me to Alice or worse her mom and then they would tell my mom. Then my mom would be disappointed in me.

No i couldn´t send it yet, and Bella would soon me answering Alice any way. Bella could be a crappy friend by forgetting staff that she had promised to Alice,but she would always make it up to her big times. Thats why they are so good friends.

Yes Bella would soon be writhing back and answer all of Alice´s questions. Bella was always good like that.

I Edward Cullen knows that Bella would soon be a good friend to Alice again just like she always is.

I did take the letter and tore it up to a millon pieces.

Bella didn´t need me to tell herto wright, she would wright on her own.


	3. Jessica s POV

Jessica POV

Lauren was wathing at me at my locker. She and I had been friends fore a long time, we only had on big problem whit our friendship and well that was that we bout had a crus on Edward Cullen.

Well it wasn´t really a big problem, because Edward didn´t show any intressed in ether of us. Whits on its one was frustreting. Because Edward Cullen didn´t show any intressed in anyone.

There was some roumers that he was guy, but hi didn´t show any iontressed in any of the boys ether. So even if the rumers are out there, we all know that it´s not tru.

Why do we know that, well because he had a period of time when he did date. And well it was alsow the fact that Edward had shown someone some intressed the passed month.

We all could see it, but I wasn´t so sure that the girl her self did see it. Who´s the girl you mit wounder? The girl in no other then the Isabella Swan.

She is a leagent her.

She did just pack up and leave one night. No one did hear from her, in eight years.

We are many that wish we could do the same as her, just pack up and leave. Because Forks have to be one of the smales places on earth. Nothing intresting ever happens.

So you can understand the amount of roumers that was going on now, Bella Swan shows up after eight years. She have been traveling a lot from what I heard, but she called Phoenix her home. But the thing that really did get it all roumer mell to start up was that she didn´t come back alone.

She had her boyfriend whit her, well that I´m not really sure of. Some say that are boyfriend girlfriend, some say just friends, others friends whit benefits, and well the list is long.

Bella started school alone, but on the second day did she have a guy whit her. When they arived at school all eyes were on them. Bella was like the shinny new toy and when we so that she wasn´t driving to school alone we all had to see.

They was talking a little in the car before Bella dorted out of the car and this big guy foulowed her. When i cotshed up whit her did he trouw her over his shoulder and started to run even faster to the school bilding.

What that did happened after that is unclear. Some roumers are that they started to mack out before they they separeted to go to class. Others are that Edward and Emmett had a fight. How Edward even got in would I´m not sure.

But one thing that is sure is that both Emmett and Edward are really protevctiv of Bella. They have had some small fights on the subject that are Bella, never so Bella hear of course.

So to say that I as long whit many of the others was jealus on Bella well that would be an understatment. She has the two best locking guys in town eating out of her hand and it sems like she dont even care. All she cares about this days are Alice, she wants to be friends whit her again and well Alice are not being herself this days. She dosen´t really smile anymore, and well some have that´s Bella´s fault. So to say that almost everything is out of pace right now, well thats alsow an understatement.

"Hi Jess, Something weirds is happening."

"Oh what?" I was kind of the quine of gossip and well I hadn´t really heard anything over the weekend. Well I hadn´t been in town ether so well this is all my mothers fault.

"Yea Bella have not been hanging out whit Emmett this weekend, but have been out on the res at the closed bonfire. And Alice are more back to her self again. I heard something about her telling Bella to fuck of."

"So what do that mean like were dose that leave everything. What have Emmett been doing this weekend?" Emmett are just as good looking as Edward and well I wouldn´t mean any of those guys.

"he have been hanging out whit Alice and them the hole weekend." Lauren looked like she was thinking about something. I wanted to ask have Edward had taking this hole thing. He was eying Bella like crazy, but he had never ever done anything to hurt Alice and I Alice had told Bella to fuck of were would that leave him. "But no one have heard anything about Edward. You know have he is about Alice and well is some what crusing on her and well its like he have just disaperd from the gossip treain this weekend."

"What do you mean dissaperd? Have can he disseper when it´s so mach going on around him? Oh i hate my mom right now. I so should have been hear. I would have known." and yea I would.

"But Edward has been keeping a low profil this weekend Jess so even you wouldn´t have known everything." was Lauren kidding me? Of course i would have known. Gossip is what I do.

"So Edward are still affected by Bella. We still dont know fore sure if Bella are single or whit Emmett. Or what the hole deal are whit Alice and Bella?" this was all things I wanted to know, and well i wasn´t the only one.

"No we dont." Lauren laughed a little, before she kept going."But Edward are so affected by her it´s ridicules"

"Yea but he´s not the only one." I said. Bella was still some kind of new shinny toy or something like that. Ecsept that she was nither someone you wanted to toy whit, or shinny, she was just plain, neither was she new, she was just someone that come back. So what was it whit her?

Lauren looked over my shoulder and her face ecspreson changed.

"Hey Bella. Have are you?" Lauren said in a fake voice, so fake that I was sure Bella had to hear it was fake to.

We had been talking a little in the passed month she have been back but not mach. She have been to bissy trying to be friends whit Alice and have therefore befriended everyone that are close to Alice;

Rosalie, Alice´s bestfriend and sister-in-low, well not sister-in-low yet but we are all sure that that´s where everything are headded.

Jasper, Rosalie´s brother and of course Alice´s boyfriend.

Edward, Alice´s twin brother and well that´s the one that is most chocking. Edward are the only one of the tree that did know Bella from before and have dose I put it. Well they hated each other back then. So to see Edward some what crushing on her are well kind of a big surprise to us all.

We talked a little to Bella on till the bell rung, we said our goodbyes and Lauren and I walked to class.

"That was like weird" said Lauren. "If she thinks that she can come here and be friends whit us just because Alice told her to fuck of and they others are taking her side, well then she has to think again."

I just nodded, not complitly sure if she had to think again. I would so befriend her again. She just to be so much fun, and well she did live whit Emmett a defently plus. Emmett was a eye candy,and maybe they werent dating.

We just passed Emmett and Jasper, they were talking not nothising ether of us and well that was kind of frustreithing. We were bout good looking and even if they were taken, at list Jasper was, well they could well at list look.

I could hear Emmett sign, before i heard him say" I just want to punch his face sometime. The way he looks at her is so frustreiting, but if i punch him will Bella be so angry and well I dont need that to now. She is some have drifting and I dont like this. This is the first time in eight years that I feel like I`m drifting away from Bella snd well thats kind of scary."

I stopped and was now lisening to what they said. This was to good to bee passing out on.

"Yea it have to be hard. This is the first time I dont know what to Say to ALice as well. I can see in her eyes that se wants to forgive Bella, but it´s like she dont know have or like she is afreid to get hurt again." Jasper spaced out a little before he kept going. "Did you know that I had to work really hard to get Alice to open up to me?"

Emmett shocked his head and then the last bell rung and well they looked at each other and run to class.

So Bella and Emmett was drifting apart? That was good to know and seens they were drifting a part they had to be a cuple right?

I walked to class and sow that Lauren looked at me angry.

"What teh hell happened to you? I was talking to you the hole way here and suddenly was you gone."

I smiled at her and told her what I had heard in the hall.

* * *

AN:

It´s just so you can see have things look like from the outside or something.

So yea, it is what it is..

Siw


End file.
